


We should just kiss, like real people do

by Adeline_Hatter



Series: Widobrave Week 2020 [5]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Day 5, F/M, Insomnia, Late at Night, Loyalty, Mutual Pining, Parallels, Rain, Widobrave Week, Wishful Thinking, Yearning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:46:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27993981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adeline_Hatter/pseuds/Adeline_Hatter
Summary: Late at night... When all is quiet... There's something about the rain in Nicodranas.Widobrave Week Day 5 Loyalty | Parallels
Relationships: Nott | Veth Brenatto/Caleb Widogast, Yeza Brenatto/Nott | Veth Brenatto
Series: Widobrave Week 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2044192
Comments: 7
Kudos: 21





	We should just kiss, like real people do

There’s something with the rain in Nicodranas. 

She finds it peaceful for one, she never liked the rain when she was younger in Felderwin, for one thing it usually meant staying in the house and another meant that it was cold usually, or worse overly wet. 

Even before drowning she’d never liked getting soaked by powers out of her control. 

Now, there’s a refreshing element to the sound of the rain hitting the ground, the buildings and the sea that she can hear where she lays in bed, that she can see through the crack in the curtains. 

It is quiet in the dead of night apart from that singular sound, her breathing and the quiet whispers of breath that come and go at the nape of her neck, causing chills to echo down her spine every now and again. 

The weight behind her is wrong, the fact that she’s turned towards the window is wrong too… She didn’t used to face the window in bed but there’s something in her now that tells her to always keep an eye out and your head towards an easy escape route. 

Which is ridiculous primarily because she’s with Yeza, in bed, supposed to be asleep, asleep and dreaming happily of something to do with her family. 

Luc is asleep down the hall, she hasn’t heard a peep from his room so she’s hoping he’s asleep but her son is just as restless as she was as a child… The only difference is that he’s got the room to be that kind of restless. 

Veth can’t put into words how thankful she is that he has the freedom she didn’t. 

Yet, in the quiet against the rain a part of her can’t help but whisper that something is missing and she knows what, knows why the weight in bed with her feels wrong now, why her heart doesn’t flutter when Yeza kisses her anymore. 

She can see the reason why in front of her sometimes, a whisper before she shuts him away in her memory again, but he’s here. 

Veth reaches out to him, carefully as to not joustle the bed and her fingertips just brush the edge of his jaw, she can remember his soft but course skin at the edges where his beard would grow in, the whisper of a smile that flirts with the expression on his face but never quite breaks through. 

His eyes framed by his coppery hair, staring at her like she is a puzzle he wants to solve, a mystery so far unfound and- 

Yeza snores, Veth touches nothing but air as the rain continues to fall, the image of Caleb still at the edges of her vision. 

She’s well aware that things are both different and impossible now. 

Out of her control anyway.

* * *

He doesn’t have a room for this.

In retrospect he should make one, but also he shouldn’t because that would be a new kind of pathetic when he could also and more easily, just get drunk.

There is something with the rain in Nicodranas, it bangs against the window of his room at the Chateau and echoes across onto the street below. 

Caleb is well aware that he should be sleeping, but he isn’t, mostly because it’s nights like these that the bed feels more empty than he really wants to consider. 

Runes and glyphs line the ceiling above him, words and whispers of charms, he can quote the spells off by heart and it moves too quickly to  _ her  _ spell. 

It was her spell, named with the name he created for her, to help her to… 

A second and she’s here, head hanging above his, a braid falling off one shoulder to hang next to his face, bright brown eyes looking at him with so many secrets hidden just beyond the surface that she wouldn’t ever let him even scratch the  _ surface  _ of.

Conjuring her from memory is too easy, he has every edge of her memorised and put away for safekeeping. 

Now he stares at her, leant back against the bed, her hair floating in the air next to him, her lips quirking as if to speak but she doesn’t, content to look at him and he knows anyway what she’d say anyway. 

_ “What are you thinking about?”  _

She’s imaginary, so he’s safe to reply, “You.” 

“ _ Lil Old me?”  _ Her smile quirks with affection, just a touch as he nods and her skin darkens just a bit. 

He misses the bright yellow that once dominated her face sometimes, only when it’s quiet though because they had held the sort of light that quieted his thoughts, coming through the fog of smoke that rested with an envious stubborn edge. 

Admittedly, Caleb also misses the teeth. 

He reaches up, over his head and slides his fingers into the braid hanging next to him, ready to undo it,  _ “Stay.” _ He whispers. 

Veth smiles, but this time it is different, it’s sad now with an edge he cannot explain away as easily. 

He opens his mouth, but blinks and his hand touches nothing but air.

Everything is more impossible and more different now. 

Out of his control, but he hated that anyway. 

* * *

  
  


There is something with the rain in Nicodranas. 

It is built from the aftermath of storms made to dash sailors on rocks and sink ships. 

Sorrow rings hollow and the city is still. 

But minds move forward with the strongest of tides.

  
  



End file.
